As is widely known in the consumer market in general, Brazil has a great demand for ice trays, due to the predominance of high temperatures during most of the year. In these warmer periods, the consumer is looking for alternatives to appease the effects of heat, especially by using ice to conserve drinks at low temperatures.
In recent years, the market has come to require coverable trays for producing pieces of ice in a variety of shapes, in contrast to conventional cubes or chips. However, the State of the Art still lacks practical, efficient and inexpensive solutions to obtain spherical geometric pieces of ice, especially in domestic environments.
The utility model patent document CN204027112 discloses a silica gel form to obtain spherical pieces of ice. However, the bulged shape of the base of the tray/mold precludes its stacking, so that embodiments of the reference do not optimize the space used. Still, the reference features tabs in formats that do not guarantee practical handling by the user. Finally, the said document does not carry out the detailed description of all its elements, so that reproduction of embodiments of the reference by a person skilled in the art is compromised.
The utility model patent document BR102015025211-0 relates to a substantially square ice tray for obtaining spherical pieces of ice. Having substantially different constructivity in relation to embodiments of the present invention, this priority does not solve the adversity of stacking the trays, since the tray does not have the necessary means for safe and efficient stacking.
Thus, it is envisaged that the prior art and the consumer market would benefit from the introduction of a form for obtaining spherical geometric ice, of simple manufacture and practical handling, suitable to be stacked safely and efficiently.